On Her Wedding Day
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Just a random idea that came into my head, it's the day of Flurry Heart's wedding to a prince that she knows nothing about, except his name, luckily, somepony comes to her rescue... Rated T to be safe!


**Hey everypony! What's up!?**

 **Now, this random idea just came to me and is partly inspired by the comic, "Babysitting Thrills" by StunningSwam on Deviantart, which ships Flurry Heart with Pound Cake and I got to say it's rather adorable!**

 **Also, for the purpose of this one shot, lets say that the land of Equestria is a more strict society, more medieval lets say, in that different classes of ponies shouldn't mix up, the rich stay with the rich, the poor stay with the poor…**

* * *

It was a very happy day in the Crystal Empire, well for most ponies as today was the wedding of Princess Flurry Heart of the Crystal Empire and Prince Hussein of Saddle Arabia. Both the Crystal and Saddle Arabia ponies were in the streets of the Crystal Empire, eagerly waiting for the new married couple to appear on the balcony to show how happy they were… Only there was one pony who wasn't happy at all…

Inside the Crystal Palace, in one of the rooms, was Princess Flurry Heart, all ready to go out and get married, well her dress and makeup were, she wasn't really emotionally as she just sat in front of her mirror on her makeup desk, sitting down and holding her hooves against her face. She was crying.

After the palace servants were done preparing the princess for the wedding, she requested that everypony present in the room leave her alone. Once she was, she just let out all her holed up emotions as the tears fell down and made a puddle on her desk. She just couldn't believe that her parents are forcing her to marry a prince she didn't even know, nothing about him except his name. It was all in the name of diplomacy and peace her parents said, nothing Flurry said or protested changed their decision. The wedding was going to happen no matter what.

Flurry was still at her desk, crying her eyes out when she heard her door open slowly with a creak, Flurry went from sadness to anger right away.

"I thought I said I wanted to be alone!" Flurry shouted loudly without turning around to see who it was.

"Forgive me, my princess, but I thought you would be happy to see me." A voice all too familiar greeted Flurry's ears as she immediately turned herself around and smiled as she launched herself at the pony who entered her room. "Woah, easy there." The pony chuckled.

"Oh Pound Cake, it's so nice to see you." Flurry cried as she hugged the stallion, Pound Cake hugging back.

Throughout Flurry's years to young adulthood, She became good friends with Pound Cake, the son of Mr. and Mrs. Cake from Ponyville, whenever she visited the town with her parents. And well, the two eventually became more than just friends and fell in love with each other, even going so far as kissing. However, it was accepted that no two ponies from completely different classes can be together, Flurry was the princess of the Crystal Empire and Pound Cake was just the son of bakers.

So the two kept their relationship a secret, not even their friends and family knew about it, even when Flurry's parents told her that she was to marry the Saddle Arabia prince, she didn't confess her secret. How she wished she did, but she knew she made a promise to bottle it inside.

And to add insult to injury, Flurry's parents got Mr. And Mrs. Cake to do the catering service for the wedding, which would mean Pound Cake would also be in the Crystal Empire during the wedding, forced to witness the arranged wedding and see his lover taken away from him. So he decided that before Flurry journeyed to Saddle Arabia with her new husband, he wanted to see her one last time.

"It's great to see you again too Flurry." Pound Cake replied as he placed his head on top of her's, Flurry nuzzling her head into Pound Cake's chest.

The two broke the hug after a couple of minutes and Pound Cake took a good look at his lover while helping to wipe away the tears on her face with his wings.

"You look beautiful, even more pretty than all the cakes in Equestria." Pound Cake commented, with Flurry giggling.

"Thanks." Flurry tried her best to smile. "So, here we are, I'm about to get married and leaving to Saddle Arabia and you're going to go back to Ponyville."

"Yeah, but I have been thinking…" Pound Cake started, with Flurry listening with interest. "What if you didn't get married today?"

"Excuse me?" Flurry questioned.

"Flurry, I love you very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what everypony else or the rules says, I want to be your stallion." Pound Cake said, the words causing Flurry's heart to flutter, only she became serious in a second.

"But if you're found with me, you'll be thrown in the dungeons or even worse…" Flurry began, unable to finish as she returned to embracing Pound Cake.

"I don't care, I'll risk my life to be with you." Pound Cake replied, determined. "But it's your choice if you want to be with me and if you say yes, we'll run away from here, be free, but know that you might never be able to see your friends and family again."

Flurry Heart knew the risks and the fact that they were going to have to fend for themselves, never to see their loved ones again. However if she was going to abandon her arranged marriage and be with her true love, she knew this was the only way. She knew her answer.

"I love you Pound Cake and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Flurry answered and while crying out new tears she lunged froward and gave a kiss to the stallion, muzzle to muzzle.

After the kiss, Flurry took off her wedding dress and makeup, as well as returning her mane to normal, tossing her dress on her bed before going besides Pound Cake. The two went out of the room and sneaking their way out of the palace and staying low to avoid the crowds of ponies, they escaped to enjoy their freedom and love with each other.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Turned out shorter than I thought it would be, but I'm happy with the result.**

 **Now, if anyone would like to turn this into a full on story, than by all means, feel free to do so!**


End file.
